Never Give Up
by Trillinka
Summary: Complete! In some quiet time the team decides to try out Jeremy's new program, but before they can, X.A.N.A. attacks! This time, X.A.N.A. isn't out to kill quickly, he's out to torture too . Can our heroes find a way to stop X.A.N.A.? YxU JxA
1. Mission Accomplished

A.N. I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of it's characters. If I did, this would be an episode or movie, not just a fanfic. If you like it, post and I'll add more chapters.  
  
"Return to the past now."  
A bright light enveloped them as time was reset to earlier that morning. As the team walked toward the cafeteria for breakfast, they quietly discussed their events at Lyoko.  
"You've really got to be more careful, Odd," Jeremy said, "You've been devirtualized by X.A.N.A.'s monsters four time in the past week."  
"I know," Odd responded, "but dodging lasers while trying to protect Aelita isn't as easy as it looks."  
"Ulrick and I don't seem to have that problem," Yumi teased.  
"Yeah, maybe X.A.N.A.'s monsters have a thing for you," Ulrick said with a grin. The rest of the group started laughing as they walked into the cafeteria. Eventually, Odd joined in and the rest of the morning passed by uneventfully.   
  
That afternoon, Jeremy called a meeting in his room and connected with Aelita so she could join in on the conversation. Once everyone was settled, Yumi asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"Why did you call us all here? Is X.A.N.A. attacking again?"  
"For once X.A.N.A. is quiet, which is why I wanted to talk to all of you. I've worked out a program that can give each of you 50 more life points. I suggest that while X.A.N.A. is quiet, we try out the program on each of you. Aelita, that goes for you too. I think we should head to the factory tomorrow morning. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we shouldn't have to worry about classes."  
"That sounds like a good idea," Odd said, "But what if Jim catches us going off campus? I don't really feel like sitting in detention for half the morning again."  
"Odd's got a point," Ulrick admitted, "Jim's never going to let all of us go."  
"Why don't you all just stay at my house," Yumi suggested, "As long as you guys still have those notes from your parents, Jim and the principal can't say no."  
"Are you sure your parents won't mind? I don't think they were too happy last time we slept at your house," Ulrick said.  
"Don worry," Yumi said reassuringly, "This time they're prepared."  
"Prepared for what?" Odd asked.  
"Your snoring," Yumi replied, laughing.  
"I do not snore!" Odd protested.  
"Then why does Ulrick sleep with earplugs?" Yumi teased.  
"He's a light sleeper?" Odd suggested, "Anyway, I've got to go get my stuff. Are you coming, Ulrick?"  
"Sure," Ulrick said, standing up, "Jeremy, are you bringing Aelita?"  
"I don't know. Aelita, would you like to come too?" Jeremy asked hopefully.  
"I would love to," Aelita replied.  
"It's settled then," Yumi said, "Everyone be at my house in an hour."  
With that the group broke up to gather their stuff and meet at Yumi's. 


	2. Sleepover at Yumi's

AN: Again, read and review. More later if I get some reviews. Sorry it's so short. I did add some, and chapter 3 is coming soon, promise.  
  
An hour later Yumi had the family room cleared out and her sleeping bag set up next to one of the walls. She was just setting out the snacks when the doorbell rang.  
"I got it," she yelled, jogging to the door, which she opened to reveal Ulrick.  
"Hey, Yumi," Ulrick said, smiling, "Are Jeremy and Odd here yet?"  
"No, you're the first one here," Yumi replied, brushing some stray hairs back from her face, "Come on, I have the family room ready." Yumi walked toward the room and Ulrick followed, though he could have found it himself since he was at her house more than his own. While Ulrick set up his sleeping bag next to Yumi's, she grabbed a couple of sodas and handed him one once he was finished.  
"Thanks," Ulrick said, flashing her a quick smile. He looked down at his pop for a few minutes as a frown began to form on his face. Then, he slowly brought his head up until he met Yumi's questioning gaze. "Hey Yumi," he began slowly, as if he was unsure of himself, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, go ahead Ulrick," Yumi replied.  
"Well," he said hesitantly, "Do you remember —." At that moment the doorbell rang again, cutting him off.  
"Just a second," Yumi said, dashing to the door to let Jeremy in. Jeremy entered the room and unrolled his sleeping bag so the top of his was touching the top of Ulrick's. This way they could all lay on their stomachs and be able to see each other while they talked. Jeremy pulled over a chair and set his laptop on it. Then he connected to Lyoko and Aelita popped up on the screen.  
"Now, what were you saying, Ulrick?" Yumi asked.  
"Never mind," Ulrick replied, glancing over at Jeremy and Aelita, "It's not important..." He sat down on his sleeping bag facing Jeremy and watched as the two carried on a hushed conversation. He envied how easily they could talk and wished it was that way between him and Yumi. He knew he cared about her, but every time he tried to tell her, the words would come out wrong. Besides, she knew he liked her, right? He was brought back to reality when Yumi sat down beside him, also watching Jeremy and Aelita.  
"Where do you think Odd is?" Yumi asked, "Didn't you two leave at the same time?"  
"He said he would be here soon," Ulrick said, stealing a quick glance at Yumi. In truth, he knew Odd was still in their room, stuffing his bag with junk food and making sure Kiwi would be quiet while they were gone.  
"Well, he'd better hurry," Yumi said, "We'll be having supper soon." 


	3. Love and Pizza

AN: Hey, thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! I'll keep them all in mind as I write my next chapters. Keep sending them in and I'll keep writing as often as I can! Also, I don't know what they eat and anything about Yumi's family, so don't hurt me if I'm wrong.

Jeremy smiled at Aelita and shook his head. "I don't really think I can explain it," he said, "Maybe if you watch Ulrick and Yumi for a while you'll understand better."  
"Oh, are they in love?" Aelita asked.  
"I think so," Jeremy replied quietly so only Aelita could hear, "But neither of them will admit it."  
"Do you love me?" Aelita asked innocently.  
Jeremy blushed and cleared his throat. Fortunately for him, the doorbell rang again and this time he offered to get it.  
"What did you ask him, Aelita?" Yumi asked, "I've never seen his face turn so red...."  
"I asked him if he loves me," Aelita replied, "Did I say something wrong?"  
"No," Yumi said, chuckling, "You probably just surprised him." Not wishing to take part in this conversation, Ulrick went to find Jeremy and Odd.  
"Does Ulrick love you?" Aelita asked once Ulrick left the room.  
Yumi looked down at the floor, frowning. "Sometimes I'm not sure," she confessed, "He has never told me he loves me, but there's been times both here and in Lyoko when I can't help but think he does..."  
"Think he does what?" Odd asked, walking into the room carrying his sleeping bag and a huge duffel bag.  
"Nothing," Yumi said nonchalantly as Ulrick and Jeremy followed Odd in. "Once you get all of your stuff set up, we'll have supper."  
"What's on the menu tonight?" Odd asked.  
"My parents said we could order out from any restaurant in town," Yumi replied, "What do you guys want?"  
"Why don't we try that new pizza place?" Ulrick suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," Odd said.  
"Ok, it's settled then," Yumi said, "Once you get your stuff set up, Odd, we'll order." Needing no further prompting other than the thought of food, Odd laid out his sleeping bag against the wall with the top of his sleeping bag touching the top of Yumi's.  
"Done," Odd announced, setting his duffle bag at the foot of his makeshift bed.  
"That was quick," Yumi said, smiling. As she left the room to order the pizza, Jeremy sat down by his computer to talk to Aelita again. Odd and Ulrick found places on the floor on either side of him while they waited.  
"How are things in Lyoko, Aelita?" Ulrick asked.  
"Unusually quiet," she replied with a frown.  
"I'll start a scan after supper," Jeremy promised.  
"Maybe X.A.N.A. has given up," Odd suggested hopefully.  
"I doubt it," Ulrick replied, "He's probably using the time to plan his next attack."  
"Whatever it is, we'll stop him," Odd said confidently, "We always do." Yumi rejoined the group and sat down between Jeremy and Ulrick. The team then chatted about school and Lyoko until the pizza arrived.  
True to his word, after supper Jeremy launched a scan to find and infected towers. The group talked late into the night until finally Yumi's father poked his head in the room and told them it was time to quiet down. Jeremy's scan was taking longer than usual so he left the computer up and stayed connected with Aelita. After they said their goodnights, they fell asleep, one by one. The first one asleep was Odd. Ulrick suppressed a groan as Odd began a light snore and he dug out his earplugs. He indicated Yumi and Jeremy should do the same and they followed suit. Soon after, Jeremy succumbed to sleep, followed by a yawning Yumi. Ulrick propped himself up on his elbow, facing Yumi and watched her sleep for a while. A slight smile formed on his lips and he reached out his hand tentatively to brush some loose hairs away from her face. When his fingers lingered slightly on her temple, the sleeping Yumi let out a small sigh and he withdrew his hand quickly. After watching her for a few moments longer, Ulrick laid back down and slowly drifted to sleep.  
Little did Ulrick know, Aelita had witnessed his touch, and later noticed the sleeping Ulrick wrap his arm lightly around Yumi's waist. Aelita turned her attention to Jeremy and smiled at the restful expression on his face. Seeing she was not needed at the moment, she quietly logged off to leave them to their dreams.


	4. Infection Detection

AN: I know, I know, it's short, but that's just how some chapters go. Plus, I love cliffhangers. evil grin Read and review!

As dawn began to slowly light up the sky, a black mist issued forth from the socket in the family room. The small cloud hesitated, then drifted over the nearest sleeping form. It drew closer to Yumi's serene face and was inhaled with her next breath. At that moment, the scan on Jeremy's computer detected an infected tower and emitted a series of beeps. Because of the earplugs, and Odd's snoring, none of the sleeping group heard the beeps or heard Aelita as she logged on and tried to warn them. When she realized they were not waking up, she left the tower she was in and started running towards the forest region, following the pulse signals.


	5. Back to Lyoko

AN: Thanks for all the reviews again! I'm trying to keep all of your suggestions in mind and they help keep me writing. Chapter 5 will be on its way as soon as I can get it typed up. Enjoy!

With a gasp of pain, Yumi sat up quickly, clutching her stomach, unknowingly throwing off Ulrick's arm. The movement woke Ulrick, who cracked open an eye, then pulled out his earplugs as he saw Yumi doubled over.  
"Are you ok?" Ulrick asked as he sat up. Yumi, who still had her earplugs in, couldn't hear him and was nearly paralyzed by pain. Ulrick reached over and pulled out her earplugs and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.  
"What's wrong, Yumi?" Ulrick whispered to her worriedly.  
"Hurts-so-bad," Yumi gasped.  
"What hurts?" Ulrick asked, a frown forming on his face.  
"Everything," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. Small bead of sweat began to form on her forehead and it was all she could do to stay conscious. Ulrick withdrew his hands and leaned over to shake Jeremy awake. As he was turning, he caught sight of the infected tower found by the scan. His eyes widened as he made the connection and he shook Jeremy vigorously. When Jeremy groggily sat up and pulled out his earplugs, Ulrick wasted no time in explaining Yumi's condition and his suspicion that it was X.A.N.A. related. Jeremy lunged for his computer to contact Aelita and Ulrick moved to wake Odd. A few sharp shakes were sufficient to wake him and bring him to semi-alertness. While Ulrick and Odd pulled on their shoes, Jeremy made contact with Aelita.  
"Aelita, are you alright?" Jeremy asked frantically as he slipped on his shoes, "Something's wrong with Yumi and I've detected an infected tower."  
"I've been trying to contact you," Aelita explained, "There are strong pulsations coming from the forest region; I'm heading there now."  
Ulrick bent over and gently picked Yumi up. Yumi stifled a cry of pain and buried her face in his shoulder, a few tears leaking down her cheeks.  
"We've got to hurry," Ulrick said urgently. Jeremy and Odd nodded and stood up.  
"We'll be there in a moment, Aelita," Jeremy promised.  
After shutting down the computer, the guys went quietly to the back door. Ulrick moved as carefully as possible to keep from jarring the already aching Yumi. Once they were safely outside, they got their bearings and ran for the sewer. Ulrick worried that the movement may hurt Yumi more, but he knew they had to get to the factory quickly before more damage could be done to her.  
"Yumi and I will take the long way," Ulrick shouted at the other two, knowing it would be easier than trying to manage the sewer while carrying her. Jeremy and Odd nodded agreement and Ulrick changed direction slightly. By the time he and Yumi got to the super computer room in the factory, Jeremy had already virtualized Odd, who was on his way to Aelita. Ulrick gently set Yumi down against the wall behind Jeremy and unwrapped her hands from his shirt, where she had twisted them during a new bout of pain. During the trip, Yumi's pain had abated briefly, only to come back stronger. As he stood, Yumi relaxed during another respite.  
"X.A.N.A.'s going to pay for this," Ulrick muttered quietly as he walked past Jeremy. Jeremy's thoughts echoed Ulrick's as he saw three monsters on the screen following Aelita. Odd reached Aelita before they could attack and quickly dispatched the blocks. While they were fighting, Jeremy virtualized Ulrick. He, too, made his way to Aelita. As he was running, another wave of pain washed over Yumi. A sharp cry of pain issued from her lips as she doubled over again. Distracted by Yumi's condition, Jeremy didn't notice the red virus alert flashing on Odd and Ulrick's files or the fresh wave of monsters surrounding Aelita and Odd, now joined by Ulrick.  
"Time to get to work," Odd said, aiming at the nearest hornet. Remember his job, Jeremy turned back to the computer and his mouth dropped open in horror. Not again, he thought to himself.  
"I have some bad news," Jeremy began, "You guys are surrounded by three hornets and four blocks - and your life points are for real this time."


	6. Internal Assault

AN: It's short, I know... I also know you're all going to kill me for it too.... I couldn't help but end the chapter there.. Again, read and review. I'll work on writing more tomorrow, but I don't think I'll have time to type it until Monday or so. Sorry!

The news startled Yumi so badly that for an instant she forgot about the pain.  
"For real?" she repeated, her eyes widening in disbelief.  
"I'm afraid so," Jeremy said weakly.  
"They're going to need help," Yumi said, grimacing as the pain came back.  
"Yes, but you can't go," Jeremy said, "And I'm needed here to run the super computer."  
Yumi didn't answer, she just used the wall to push herself up and walked slowly to the elevator, her teeth clenched together tightly to keep from screaming as the pain intensified.  
"You are in no condition to go to Lyoko," Jeremy said firmly. The others, fighting fiercely with the hornets and blocks, heard his remark.  
"Jeremy's right," Ulrick said, "You'd be in too much danger."  
"I'm not going to sit back and let you die," Yumi said through gritted teeth, "Not while I can still do something to stop X.A.N.A." Ulrick had no time to reply as another block zeroed in on him and he was barely able to dodge the laser. He and Odd had already destroyed two of the blocks and one of the hornets, but there were still four monsters to go.  
As Yumi stepped into the scanner, Jeremy gave a sigh of defeat and initiated the virtualization process. When Yumi appeared in Lyoko, she saw she was close to the fighting. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she started running for the battle site. She stayed focused on the area she was headed to and tried to drive the pain to the back of her mind. Almost there, she repeated silently to herself. Every muscle felt like it was on fire, but Yumi pressed on until she reached the fighting.  
Catching one of the two remaining blocks by surprise, Yumi threw her fan and hit the mark dead on.  
"Odd, you have 80 life points left," Jeremy announced, "Ulrick has 70 and Yumi still has all of hers - wait, no, she's lost five life points.... and now another five! How can this be happening?"


	7. Mind Games

AN: Sorry it took so long. I got few reviews and started to lose interest. The next chapter will be typed and up soon, I promise, as long as you give me reviews and advice. I am trying to do a Jeremy/Aelita pairing too.

"Whatever X.A.N.A. used to hurt Yumi must be what's draining life points from her now," Ulrick guess as he slammed his blade into the last block. Odd destroyed another hornet, leaving one hovering above them.  
"I've got this one," Yumi said through clenched teeth. As she drew her arm back to throw her fan, she flinched as a fresh wave of pain struck her and caused her to miss her target. The hornet took the opportunity to fire a laser at Yumi, striking her left arm and taking away 10 life points.  
"Yumi!" Ulrick cried as he lunged forward and stabbed the hornet.  
"Careful, Yumi," Jeremy cautioned, "You only have 80 life points left. I'm going to try to calculate the rate at which you're losing life points so we can figure out how long we have."  
"The tower is this way," Aelita said, running ahead. The rest of the group ran behind her with Yumi doing her best to stay with the group. Ulrick slowed down enough to run beside Yumi and he noticed she didn't look as though she was hurting as badly.  
"Is X.A.N.A. giving you another break?" he asked her quietly. Yumi nodded and tried to pick up the pace.  
"For the moment anyway," she replied.  
"Yumi, you've lost another five life points," Jeremy announced, "If I start up the new program to give you 50 more life points, you should have 25 minutes to find the tower as long as you don't get hit." (That's 5 life points a minute and 1 life point every 12 seconds)  
"Good," Yumi said, "That should be plenty of time."  
"O, I've loaded the program and you all now have 50 more life points," Jeremy announced, "Odd, that means you have 130. Ulrick, you have 120, and Yumi has 125."  
As the team ran on, Yumi was struck by another bout of pain. This time X.A.N.A. focused most of the assault on her head. The suddenness of it made her stumble.  
"Are you ok?" Ulrick asked, slowing down to help her.  
"The-pain-should-let-up-in-a-minute," Yumi gasped, stopping and holding her head, "Go-ahead-with-Odd-and-Aelita; I'll-catch-up."  
"Are you sure?" Ulrick asked worriedly.  
"Just-go," Yumi replied.  
Obeying her wishes, Ulrick sprinted ahead, glancing back once as he caught up to the others.  
"You've lost five more life points," Jeremy said.  
"Ok," Yumi replied, "Is there any way you can cancel out X.A.N.A.'s affects on me?"  
"I don't know," Jeremy admitted, "but I'll try."  
"Thanks," Yumi said, standing up as the pain began to dull. She took a deep breath to steady her now shaking body and began to run after the rest of the group.  
"Maybe you should just leave this to Odd and Ulrick," Jeremy suggested.  
"Would you give up if Aelita was in danger?" Yumi asked.  
"Of course not," Jeremy replied, "but that's different."  
"How is it different?"  
"Because - uh..."  
"I love Ulrick and you love Aelita. That's why we won't give up."


	8. A Distressing Discovery

AN: Another short chapter! Poor Yumi, maybe I should let up on her... Read and review and maybe, just maybe I'll add another chapter before tomorrow.

"Yumi, two crabs ahead," Jeremy announced, "And you've just lost another five life points."  
"Thanks, Jeremy," Yumi replied. The crabs stepped onto the path ahead of her, blocking her route to the others. With a flick of her wrist, Yumi's fan was unfolded and ready for battle. Her fist toss went too high, and she was barely able to dodge the crab's beam. As Yumi set up another throw, both the crabs charged up their lasers. Yumi threw her fan at the first one and struck home just after both the monsters fired their lasers. The first beam struck Yumi on the left arm, and the second hit her on the chest.  
"Yumi, you've lost 20 life points!" Jeremy exclaimed.  
Catching her fan as it came back around, Yumi aimed for the last crab. The blast the last crab was charging never had the chance to cause any harm, for Yumi's fan struck true and all that remained of the monster was a few fragments.  
"Another five life points down," Jeremy said worriedly. "I think the rate at which you lose life points has increased. Yes, it has. That time there was only 30 seconds between the losses. Yumi... that means you only have 9 minutes left!"


	9. Targeted Attack

AN: As I promised, here's another chapter. You guys aren't very good at giving reviews, you know. Not that they're bad reviews, there's just not enough of them. How about giving it another try? I'm not sure on the life point losses with the different monsters so I would appreciate it if someone could clear that up for me.

"What!" Ulrick exclaimed as Jeremy sullenly told him the bad news, "How can X.A.N.A. be doing this?"  
"I don't know," Jeremy admitted, "but we have to find that tower fast or it'll be game over for Yumi."  
"It shouldn't be far now," Aelita said confidently.  
"How far behind us is Yumi?" Ulrick asked.  
"About a minute or so," Jeremy replied.  
"X.A.N.A. hasn't been sending many monsters our way," Odd remarked.  
"That's because he's been targeting Yumi," Jeremy said solemnly, "I think he plans to pick us off, one by one, starting with her."  
"I'm going back to help Yumi," Ulrick decided, turning around, "Odd, you and Aelita go as quickly as you can and deactivate that tower! All of our lives depend on it." Mainly Yumi's, he thought worriedly.  
"Yes, sir," Odd said as he gave Ulrick a little salute.  
It didn't take long for Ulrick to get to Yumi. Once he reached her, he turned back towards the tower and ran alongside her.  
"Are you ok?" Ulrick asked.  
"That's the third time you've asked me that today."  
Ulrick looked down at the ground, then directed his attention back to her face. "I'm just worried about you," he said quietly.  
Yumi's face softened. Maybe he really does care about me, she thought.  
"Hey you two," Jeremy said, bringing both of them out of their thoughts, "two mega tanks and a crab are on the path just ahead of you. Odd and Aelita are almost at the tower, but X.A.N.A. has sent a swarm of hornets and some crabs to guard it. I told them to hold off until you get there."  
"Ok, thanks Jeremy," Ulrick said, drawing his sword, "I'll take these, Yumi. You stay behind me."  
"Right," Yumi said, flicking her fan open, just in case.  
As the tanks rolled out with the crab behind them, Ulrick stepped in front of Yumi, shielding her with his body. He adopted his usual fighting stance with his sword out at ready in front of him. Seeing the first mega tank charging up its laser, Ulrick leapt forward at it and smiled as his sword struck true.  
"Impact!" he shouted as he jumped backward to avoid the explosion. What he didn't notice was the second tank's laser wall speeding toward him.  
"Look out!" Yumi screamed.  
Ulrick looked over a moment to late and was struck full on by the laser wall. The force of the blow threw him back into a nearby tree with a sickening thud.


	10. Running Down the Clock

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!! I got 12 in one day!!! This is the first time I'm going to dedicate a chapter to anyone and the lucky person is.... Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome!!! Congrats!! You've faithfully reviewed more times than anyone! Read, review, and enjoy!

The explosion of the second mega tank made the crab back away slightly. As Yumi caught her fan, she stepped in front of Ulrick's body. Ulrick's back had slid down the tree until his legs crumpled beneath him, leaving him in a sitting position with his back leaning against the tree and his arms down at his sides. He was not unconscious, though. He was merely stunned.  
"Twenty life pointes down, Ulrick," Jeremy announced, snapping him back to reality, "And Yumi has lost another five, which brings us down to eight minutes." (Yumi lost five while Ulrick was running to meet her.)  
With a groan that caused Yumi to look back at him, Ulrick stood with his sword at ready.  
"Are you ok?" Yumi asked, finally turning the question back on him. While she let her guard down, the crab had begun charging a laser, aimed straight at Yumi.  
"Watch out!" Ulrick cried as he leapt forward and pushed Yumi out of the path of the beam which had come so close to hitting her. The momentum of the push sent them both tumbling off the path.  
"Ouch!" Ulrick exclaimed as his head hit a tree, yet again. He pushed himself up on an elbow, but before he could get out of the way, Yumi rolled into him, her back connecting solidly with his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  
"Sorry," Yumi said, trying to push herself away from him. The crab targeted Yumi again and Ulrick saw the laser leave the monster, speeding right at them.


	11. A Premonition by Yumi?

AN: Again, thanks for the reviews and suggestions! This chapter is dedicated to... Wrin Bennett for her great suggestions (which I am taking into consideration.). Read, review, and enjoy!

Ulrick looped his arm around Yumi's shoulder and jerked her down to the ground with him. The laser narrowly missed them and cut a hole into the tree Ulrick was leaning against. Both of the warriors blushed at their closeness before they remembered the monster ahead of them. Yumi pushed herself to her feet, took aim, and whipped her fan at the crab. Caught unawares, the crab exploded, leaving the path clear.  
"Five more life points gone, Yumi," Jeremy said solemnly.  
Only seven and a half minutes before I lose her for forever, Ulrick thought grimly. No, I'm not going to lose her! We're both going to make it through this.  
"Let's go," Ulrick said, standing up, "We have to get to that tower."  
"Yeah," Yumi said, nodding her head once for emphasis. The two began sprinting down the path, Yumi ignoring the ever building X.A.N.A. induced pain, and Ulrick trying to keep his face blank anytime he looked at Yumi or saw her looking at him for he did not want her to see his sadness.  
"Hey Ulrick," Yumi said, staring straight ahead at the path.  
"Yes?" Ulrick asked, glancing over at her and noting the pallor of her skin.  
"Thanks for saving me all those times - for being there for me..."  
Ulrick couldn't help but detect a note of finality in her voice, as if she didn't believe they would make it in time.  
"You can pay me back next time we come to Lyoko," Ulrick said lightly.  
"There might not be a next time," Yumi said softly, a tear escaping down her left cheek where it would be unnoticed by the observant Ulrick.  
"There will be," he promised. I'll make sure there is, he thought to himself. I'll bet my life on it.


	12. Plan of Attack

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. As always, I have more chapters for you. No dedication this time. I can feel a last chapter coming soon.... Maybe I'll dedicate that one. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

When the pair finally met up with Odd and Aelita, Yumi had seven minutes remaining. The group crouched behind some closely set trees to plan their strategy.  
"Fifteen hornets, five crabs, and three of us," Odd said, summing up the situation.  
"Two of us," Ulrick amended, "Yumi will stay here wit Aelita."  
"No," Yumi said, clutching her closed fan during a brief spasm of pain, "I'm going with you guys."  
"You can't afford to lose any more life points," Jeremy reasoned.  
"We're in this together," Yumi said firmly.  
"Another five down, Yumi," Jeremy announced, "The more you argue, the less time we have."  
"At least stay back with Aelita for a little while," Ulrick pleaded.  
Yumi nodded shortly, the pain in her head nearly unbearable.  
"Hey Jeremy, could you reload me before we go say hello to some old friends?" Odd asked.  
"Ok," Jeremy said, typing the command into the computer. During the time the others were in Lyoko, he had developed a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Pulling off his glasses, he wiped his arm across his forehead to remove the droplets. Replacing his glasses, Jeremy looked at the screen at the placement of the monsters. The crabs had ringed around the tower, facing out. The hornets were circled around the tower with three above each crab.  
"If you can break through one side, you should be able to slip Aelita to the tower," Jeremy said, looking over the map. "The monsters on the side closest to you seem to be moving more... It may be best to try attacking them."  
"Got it," Ulrick said, edging around his tree carefully.  
"Ulrick, wait," Yumi said, concern in her voice, "Be careful. It wouldn't be worth it if they killed you and I was cured. That goes for you too, Odd," she added, remembering how easily the overconfident warrior was devirtualized.  
"Don't worry," Odd said lightly, "We always win."


	13. Shattered Strategy

AN: I've been thinking... maybe I shouldn't be trying to kill Yumi.. maybe I should focus on Ulrick instead. Yes, that sounds good for the moment. Death to Ulrick! Or maybe not. Read to find out and review with your opinion. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

"Impact!" Ulrick shouted as he took down the first crab. Immediately, the three hornets that had been above the crab swooped down to attack Ulrick. The first two were dispatched by laser arrows, courtesy of Odd, before they even had the chance to fire a laser at Ulrick. The third one, however, took the opportunity to charge and fire a beam. At such a close range, it was impossible for it to miss and Ulrick was down ten more life points.  
"Only 90 life points left," Jeremy warned.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd cried as he shot another arrow and destroyed the hornet. "Don't worry, Yumi," Odd shouted confidently, "I'll take good care of Ulri - oof!"  
While his attention was elsewhere, the monsters had shifted to form a box around the tower and two of the three hornets had targeted Odd, with one of the beams hitting him on the chest.  
"One hundred and twenty life points left, Odd," Jeremy announced as Ulrick made quick work of the offending hornets while Odd battled with a crab. Teaming up, Odd distracted the crab while Ulrick jumped from the left side and drove his sword home. The remaining monsters shifted again, now creating a triangle around the tower and completely disproving Jeremy's theory.  
"Only five minutes left," Jeremy reminded the warriors.  
"We've got to hurry," Ulrick said as he block a laser with his sword. Odd leapt forward and shot a trio of arrows, one of which struck its mark in a crab. The three hornets above the now destroyed crab flew down and circled the boys. While the boys were distracted by the circling hornets, the two remaining crabs fired their lasers at them.  
"Look out!" Yumi cried, betraying their hiding spot as she lunged forward to help.  
When they sighted the beams, it was too late to react. This time, Ulrick's right arm and Odd's left leg were struck.  
"Ulrick, you have 80 life points, and Odd has 110," Jeremy stated.  
One of the hornets detached from the group around the boys and headed for Yumi. Yumi blocked it's first laser with her fan. The second beam struck her unguarded right leg, causing her to stumble in her rush to Ulrick's aid.  
"Forty life points left, Yumi," Jeremy announced.


	14. Ulrick's Decision

AN: Ah, sacrifice. I decided not to kill Ulrick in the last chapter, but maybe this one? Who knows? Again, read, review, and enjoy!

After taking another shot from a hornet, Odd was able to destroy it, leaving him with 100 life points. Ulrick, too, destroyed his hornet and the boys split up. Odd headed for the tower while Ulrick ran to Yumi. A few stabs later, the hornet was destroyed, leaving six more guarding the tower, along with two crabs.  
"Stay back," Ulrick pleaded.  
"You're in as much danger as I am," Yumi reasoned, "I don't want to spend my last four minutes waiting with Aelita."  
The was no more room for discussion as the remaining monsters focused their attention on Odd. The hornets ringed around him and the crabs were charging up more lasers. At the moment, Odd was trying to dodge a barrage of beams.  
"Odd, 60 life points left," Jeremy cautioned after four of the beams struck home. As the pair ran to help Odd, Yumi threw her fan, bringing down one of the hornets. When the hornets recognized another threat, three of them detached from the group to destroy the warriors.  
Catching her fan, Yumi set up another throw. Before the warriors could attack, the hornets began to fire their lasers rapidly, causing Yumi and Ulrick to take cover behind some trees. Edging around the tree, Yumi spotted a hornet searching for them and whipped her fan at it, striking the target dead on. As one passed by his tree, Ulrick was able to stab it. The third hornet, however, was not to be destroyed so easily. Opting for an attack from above, it entered the leaves of the tree above Yumi.  
"Three and a half minutes left," Jeremy stated solemnly.  
"Not much time left," Ulrick said grimly, grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her forward into a run.  
While they had been fighting the hornets, Odd had dispatched two of the flying monsters, leaving two crabs guarding the tower.  
"I'm almost out of arrows," Odd told the two as he dodged another laser.  
"You're also down to 50 life points," Jeremy reminded him.  
"I'll take care of these crabs then," Ulrick said, "I still have 80 left."  
Grudgingly, Yumi stepped back and Odd with her. With a last glance back at Yumi, Ulrick advanced on the tower.


	15. Hidden Enemy

AN: Well, I've decided Ulrick shall live... for now. Sorry about the short chapter... It seemed best to leave it a cliffhanger. Read, review, and enjoy!

"I'll go tell Aelita we're almost ready," Odd said, walking toward her hiding spot.  
Yumi watched the battle between Ulrick and the crabs with bated breath. For the moment, they were doing a good job at holding him back where he couldn't get to them. It seemed the only thing he could do was block the beams until the monsters let up. She was watching the battle so intently that she didn't hear the leaves rustle above her or see the hornet come down behind her and charge its laser.


	16. Last Minutes

AN: Time is running out for Yumi and Ulrick is tiring. Can they still make it in time? Read, review, and enjoy!

"Three minutes left," Jeremy announced as Yumi lost another five life points. As Yumi nodded distractedly, the hornet took the opportunity to fire. The beam struck Yumi on the back and nearly knocked the girl over.  
"Twenty life points left," Jeremy said worriedly, "Get out of there Yumi!"  
Turning around, Yumi saw her attacker and threw her fan at it and missed. In response, the hornet fired a volley of beams. Yumi caught her fan and ducked behind a tree, dodging all the lasers. She heard the angry buzzing and jumped out of the way as the hornet flew around the tree and fired another beam at her. Wasting no time, she snapped her fan open and whipped it at the monster. In that swift blow, Yumi exacted revenge on the hornet and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at the pieces of it laying around her. As she caught her fan, she remembered the battle between Ulrick and the crabs. Turning her attention back to the brown haired warrior, she noticed he had already destroyed one of the crabs.  
"Jeremy, how many life points does Ulrick have left?" Yumi asked.  
"Forty," Jeremy said, "And you have a minute and a half left now."  
"Thanks," Yumi said as she started walking toward the tower. For some reason, she was not afraid of dying. She knew they'd make every effort to get to the tower in time, but if they couldn't, she was ready to go. Well, almost ready. She wished she could be held by Ulrick one last time. Yumi knew it wasn't likely because he was so reserved. I would at least like to be near him when I go, she amended. A tear slipped down her left cheek as Jeremy announced that she had one minute remaining.  
As Ulrick desperately stabbed at the crab once again, Odd lead Aelita out of hiding. With an exhausted lunge, Ulrick's sword finally struck home, clearing the way for Aelita. Taking no chances, Odd set the pace at a fast walk. Running would take them about half a minute, but with so much on the line, they assumed X.A.N.A. had another batch of monsters waiting for her. Yumi was closer to the tower and reached it before Aelita. She stood beside Ulrick and stared at the glowing cylinder that held her fate. A slight shiver went through her and she absentmindedly wiped the tear off her cheek, but not before Ulrick noticed.  
"It'll be ok," Ulrick said quietly to her, catching her hand as it went back down. He gave her hand a squeeze and wished Jeremy would tell them how much longer they had.


	17. Ulrick's Goodbye

AN: Is this the end for Yumi? Everyone seems to think so. Read, review, and enjoy! The aftermath coming soon.

In the super computer room, Jeremy watched the clock on the lower left corner of the screen as the seconds sped by. Only thirty seconds left, he thought. Though he wanted to tell the group, he didn't want to upset them more than they already were.  
"Hurry up," he called tightly to Odd and Aelita. In acknowledgement, the two sped up to a fast jog. Please make it, he prayed silently.  
"Almost there, princess," Odd said as they neared the tower.  
Fifteen seconds, Jeremy though, gripping the armrests on his chair. At ten seconds, Odd and Aelita reached the tower and Aelita entered it.  
Somehow sensing this was the end, Ulrick looked at Yumi. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. His heart cried out to her and, setting aside his pride, he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. At five seconds, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Yumi." She looked up at him in disbelief and, with two seconds remaining, their lips met and Yumi knew she was ready to die.


	18. Returning Home: The Aftermath

With one second remaining, a bluish glow issued from the tower, washing over the warriors.  
"Return to the past now," Jeremy said wearily.  
  
Ulrick woke with a start and sat up in alarm.  
"Yumi!" he cried in anguish. His antics had woken Odd and Jeremy, who sat up and looked around, dazed. Afraid of what he might find (or not find), Ulrick looked over to where Yumi had been sleeping before the attack. Though he spotted the raven-haired girl, he was not reassured. Ulrick reached out a trembling hand and touched his fingertips to her cheek. Yumi's eyelids fluttered open and for the moment she looked confused, as if she didn't know where she was. Ulrick let out the breath he had been holding and withdrew his hand. He pulled out his earplugs and Yumi removed hers, along with Jeremy.  
"Let's not do that again," Odd said. Jeremy nodded agreement.  
"It was too close," Jeremy said, "We only had one second to spare." During this exchange, Yumi sat up and Ulrick stared at her wordlessly. When it finally sank in that she was truly alive, tears streamed down Ulrick's cheeks. He tried to brush them away quickly, but Yumi saw and looked at him tenderly.  
"It's ok, Ulrick," she said quietly, "I'm fine and everything is ok."  
"I almost lost you for forever," Ulrick said softly, scrubbing at his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
"What's going on in here?" Yumi's father asked as he rushed in the room and flicked the light on. "I heard someone shout."  
"Ulrick had a nightmare, sir," Jeremy said by way of explanation.  
"Ok, you kids go back to sleep," Yumi's father said, turning out the light.  
"You heard the man," Odd said lightly, laying back down. In moments, the carefree boy was back to sleep and snoring loud as ever.  
"I'm going to check on Aelita first," Jeremy said, moving over to the computer. He brought up the screen and called her and she answered almost immediately.  
Giving his cheeks one final swipe, Ulrick laid back down on his side, facing Yumi. She, too, laid down, facing him as before. This time, Ulrick made no move to hid his arm as he wrapped it around her. Using his right hand, he replaced his earplugs and Yumi did the same, smiling.  
"Is that love, then?" Aelita asked, watching Yumi and Ulrick as they fell asleep together.  
"Yes," Jeremy said, glancing back at the tow. "Part of love is being there for someone even when there seems to be no hope."  
"Jeremy?"  
"Yes, Aelita?"  
"You stayed with me today when it looked hopeless."  
"That is correct."  
"Why?"  
"Ulrick and Yumi are not the only ones who can be in love."

AN: Ok, so I didn't kill anyone. I don't think I have it in me. I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about making another Ulrick x Yumi story later. Or possibly a sequel. Send in reviews to tell me what you think of this story. Possible dedication later.


	19. Plea

A little info on my next story, and a request.  
  
To all my readers,  
  
Hello. I know this isn't a chapter of Never Give Up, but I decided to add it along with the story. Some of my readers have asked me to make another Code: Lyoko story. Many ask for a sequel. I would be more than happy to write a sequel, but I am working on another Code: Lyoko story at the moment. Don't be discouraged, though. As soon as I finish the one I'm working on (and it's going to be great!) I will try to work on a sequel. I only have one problem, though. For my next story, I need a picture or description of Theo. I promise it will be a Ulrick x Yumi story. But, if I don't get the info I need, it may not be as accurate or believable. From what I know (or think I know), Theo looks a bit like Ulrick. Anyway, if I get the info I need, the first chapter of my new story will be up soon. You can email the info or leave it as a reply. Thanks a million!  
  
Trillinka 


End file.
